the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
White Zirconia
White Zirconia is a Greater Zirconia and a Homeworld Gem. She is the head of the Cubic Zirconia spy ring. Appearance White Zirconia is a huge Gem, standing a head taller than Cubic Zirconia. Her hair is in a neat style with four points, while her eyes, much like those of other Zirconias, have triangular pupils. She has a pointed nose and full lips. White Zirconia wears a simple gray leotard with a periwinkle belt and boots, and a pink and pale yellow shawl. Her gemstone is a square facet, rotated to look like a diamond shape, on her forehead. Due to being mostly monochrome already, White Zirconia didn't look very different under White Diamond's control; while her clothes had been drained of their colors, her hair, skin, and gemstone were unchanged. Personality White Zirconia is shy, timid, and obedient, following orders without question. This stems from the fact she managed to incur her Diamond's wrath almost immediately after she emerged. However, she has become adept at hiding her feelings and putting on a fake smile and air of omnipotence like that of her Diamond. This has her subordinates viewing her as a commanding and powerful figure rather than a submissive servant. Unlike her Diamond, White Zirconia has always believed the concept of perfection is arbitrary, ridiculous, and counter-productive. This belief is what incurred her Diamond's wrath as she tried to object to her plans. However, this doesn't mean White Zirconia has any doubt in her own views on perfection. In fact, to this day, she (secretly) uses her status to exploit loopholes and make exceptions to the rules for as many off-colors as she can. History White Zirconia, as one might expect, was made for White Diamond, to serve as her assistant. However, White Zirconia did not share her Diamond's "perfection" or views on such; the first thing she did as White Diamond's assistant was question her own orders in front of her superior. Needless to say, this displeased White Diamond, and she took over the Zirconia's mind. As a living puppet, White Zirconia became her Diamond's eyes, ears, and hands. In fact, for eons, a majority of White Diamond's work was done through her mind-controlled Zirconia. However, about eight thousand years ago, she was replaced by Pink Diamond's Pearl as punishment for the Diamond's behavior. After being released, she was assigned to aid the other Diamonds. White Zirconia spent much of this time serving Pink Diamond alongside her own Zirconia, acting as a timid advisor. However, she had little influence on Pink Diamond's behavior, in part from a fear of any wrath that might be incurred from opposing her superior. The Rebellion caused her to be reassigned again, and she became the leader of the new Cubic Zirconia spy ring. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, White Zirconia has standard Gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Shapeshifting: As a Zirconia, White Zirconia is capable of shapeshifting that is more powerful than that of other Gems. However, she doesn't typically use this ability. Relationships Pink Diamond White Zirconia had a slight fondness for Pink Diamond when the two interacted. However, like with the other Diamonds, she tended to simply agree with everything Pink Diamond said out of fear of angering her like she did with White Diamond. White Diamond White Zirconia and White Diamond have had a strained relationship since the beginning. White Diamond, after releasing the Zirconia from her control, assigned her to Pink Diamond with the expectation that she would question Pink's more rambunctious behavior and discourage her from overstepping her bounds. However, White Diamond was once again displeased with White Zirconia when she found that she more often than not just blindly followed Pink Diamond out of a crippling fear. To this day, they do not directly interact. Yellow Zirconia The relationship between White and Yellow Zirconia is similar to that shared by Yellow and Blue Diamond. White Zirconia deeply appreciates Yellow Zirconia as an individual, though, of course, neither of them would ever show their closeness in public. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Cubic zirconia (not to be confused with zircon) is a crystalline variant of zirconium dioxide (ZrO2). It has a hardness of 8 to 8.5 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Because zirconium dioxide rarely forms crystals naturally, almost if not all cubic zirconia gemstones are synthetic. To get varying colors, different metals are added as coloring agents. * Cubic zirconia is almost exclusively used as a diamond simulant, or an inexpensive alternative to actual diamond. * Despite being effectively synthetic, cubic zirconia, like many gemstones, is said to have metaphysical properties. * Cubic zirconia is associated with mental clarity and enlightenment, and with the third eye and solar plexus chakras. * Much like with diamonds, different colors of cubic zirconia are reported to have varying metaphysical properties. Category:Characters Category:Cubic Zirconias Category:Homeworld-Made Gems Category:Loyalists Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Independents Category:White Diamond Gems Category:White Colored Gems Category:Active Gems Category:Spy Ring Members